


Self-Defense

by bellarkesupernova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkesupernova/pseuds/bellarkesupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt:  Person A is walking down the hallway at school/work and Person B walks up behind them and pulls on their bag to get their attention. Person A flips out into self defense mode and this is really awkward because I’ve pinned you against the wall with my elbow in your throat and our faces are inches from each others and we are ~just friends~ but holy fuck do you look hot when you’re mad and you just pinned me against a wall and there is a lot of possible sexual tension here lord help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Defense

There were mere inches between their lips, and boy, if Clarke was telling the truth, she had to admit Bellamy Blake was kinda hot when he was mad.

She really couldn’t blame him for pinning her against the wall like that, his arm against her throat, considering the fact that he’d been taking self defense classes since he was little. She remembers him mentioning it on the first day of school, though for what reason she was entirely unsure. Clarke really should have known not to sneak up on him like that, he acted purely on instinct. I mean, she was just trying to get his attention, but maybe pulling at his bag wasn’t the best option. It was a mistake, one that she would probably never forget after having her face that close to his.

The tension was palpable, and Bellamy was surprised to see Clarke’s eyes drawn to his lips. And of course, he was _not_ looking at her lips. He wasn’t. But goddamn, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes wide and she looked fucking beautiful. It took him a couple of seconds before he remembered he had her pinned against the wall, and he let her go.

“What the hell, Clarke? I could have hurt you!”

  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sneak up on you but you forgot your notebook in class and I thought you might want it back,” she handed him the worn-out notebook, and his hand lingered a bit too long on hers.

Bellamy coughed to relieve some of the awkwardness, “Thanks, uh, I guess I should get going.”

“Oh, yeah me too. Places to be and all,” the sound that came out of Clarke’s mouth next made her want to hide in a closet. It was somewhere between a hiccup and a laugh, and it was not sexy in the least. Not that she was _trying_ to be sexy or anything, because this was Bellamy-know it all-Blake, aka the bane of her existence.

They both started to leave at the same time and walked straight into each other. “Uh, Clarke,”

“Mhm?”

“I think your next class is that way…” She blushed furiously, mumbled a goodbye, and walked in the opposite direction.  _Nice job, Clarke,_  she thought to herself,  _that wasn’t awkward at all_.

Bellamy watched her walk away at an alarming speed and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face,  _maybe the princess wasn’t so bad after all_.


End file.
